The purpose of this proposal is to develop diagnostics and graphics for repeated measures data fit using random effects models. There are three complementary parts, i.) to develop methods for outlier detection and residual analysis, ii.) to develop methods to detect influential observations and influential assumptions, and iii.) to develop graphical methods for inspecting repeated measures data in the context of a random effects model.